Maldição
by Avoiding Time
Summary: E então, podia ser mesmo uma maldição tudo aquilo pelo qual passaram. Mas Kankuro não gostaria de dividir essa maldição com mais ninguém. - Drabble - Irmãos da Areia


**N.A.:** Depois de anos desde a primeira fic de Naruto que escrevi, aqui começa a minha 'redenção' e meu pedido de desculpas por ter usado os personagens e o universo de Kishimoto tão mal. Espero um dia consertar meu erro.

Essa fic não possui uma timeline fixa. Eu quis escrever algo atemporal, que certamente se passa no shippuden, mas que poderia ter sido durante a passagem de tempo, depois do ataque da Akatsuki, depois do fim da série ou até mesmo em algum universo alternativo não contado (embora eu tenha deixado escapar meus feels de como eu acho que deveria acabar a serie, mas enfim...). E lá se vai mais uma tentativa de sair de um bloqueio intenso.

* * *

Dedicada a mim mesma, porque quero ter 90 anos e ainda ter duvidas se eu gostaria de ser uma missing-nin ou uma ninja de suna. E a mim mais nova, que com certeza ficaria feliz em saber que ainda escrevo para esse fandom. E a uma grande amiga _(peanut-ninja-alien-girl)_ que por razões desconhecidas cismou com o cara que tomou banho. -q

* * *

**Maldição**

A noite já caia em Suna quando seu grupo cruzou o território de Suna. Logo a noticia já havia se espalhado, antes mesmo que encontrassem com alguém ou sentissem qualquer vibração de chakra no ar. Mas qualquer vila ninja que se prezasse funcionava assim, no silêncio, na discrição, sem precisar de nenhuma especie de sinal para se saber que uma mensagem havia sido entregue com sucesso. Os shinobis que guardavam a entrada da cidade os cumprimentaram quando o viram. Um deles se adiantou, devia ser novo no serviço, pelo modo como sua postura corporal parecia tensa. Irônico que alguém se sentisse assim em sua presença, embora sabia muito bem o porque - e não tinha nada a ver com o próprio em si.

- Senhor, o Kaz-

- É, já sei, já sei. Pode deixar, estou a caminho. - Disse em um gesto descontraído.

Apesar de ter afirmado que já ia, afastou-se do resto do grupo rapidamente e rumou para sua casa. Não tinha pressa nenhuma de ir dar ser relatório, principalmente depois de correr por dias até chegar aqui. Deixou que o ar noturno da cidade batesse no seu rosto e penetrasse pelas roupas, apesar de grossas. A temperatura noturna em Suna era completamente diferente do sol escaldante que caracterizava a vila na maior parte do tempo. Podia ser uma mudança drástica, mas qualquer ninja nascido e criado em Suna era mais do que acostumado a enfrentar adversidades climáticas, embora Kankuro particularmente nunca tivesse sido nem um pouco fã das baixas temperaturas.

Em pouco tempo estava em casa. Com uma espreguiçada – que fez as suas costas estalarem, malditos sejam aqueles ninjas de Kumo! - rumou ao banheiro, deixando suas marionetes repousando numa banqueta próxima e entrou no banho.

Não se demorou, embora a água quente fosse uma benção depois de tantos dias fora, mas tinha visitas e que pelo jeito não queriam ser deixadas esperando. Chegaram poucos segundos depois que abrira o chuveiro e pelo jeito que emanavam o chackra levemente mas com constância, indicavam que não estavam ali para brigas - mas isso era óbvio já que conhecia muito bem o chackra e a presença dos irmãos.

Deu um meio sorriso antes de se enrolar numa toalha, secando o cabelo com outra – sem se esquecer de carregas suas marionetes consigo, mesmo que não houvesse risco iminente - e se dirigindo aos convidados.

- Suas noções de prioridade continuam sendo- Por favor, Kankuro, vá se vestir! - Temari mal o deixou se aproximar, para começar a reclamar, ficando visivelmente corada, apesar da penumbra.

- Estou na minha casa, tenho todo o direito. Eu quem devia ficar irritado com a invasão. - Fez um gesto de pouco caso, fazendo questão de se demorar mais do que o necessário para ir ate seu quarto. Ouviu Temari reclamar sobre como ele era "impossível" e se preocupava que ele acabasse "envergonhando a vila algum dia".

Mas no fundo aquele era um modo mudo de dizer que sentiram falta um do outro e que estavam felizes de estarem juntos novamente.

Gaara apenas observou toda a troca em silêncio, como geralmente fazia. Não era necessário que Kankuro se virasse para adivinhar o que provavelmente o irmão mais novo pensava disso.

Gaara parecia não entender bem a implicância proposital dos dois, mas também nunca perguntou nada. Talvez já fizesse parte da rotina, algo que vinha com o fato de "ter irmãos" e ele nunca pensara numa situação diferente. Provavelmente sentiria falta se fosse de outra forma. Sentiria até falta das vezes que os dois mais velhos lhe incluíam na discussão, aparentemente esperando que ele tomasse um partido ao que ele geralmente respondia com silêncio e um olhar ligeiramente confuso – que só se sabia ser de confusão se você convivesse com ele por tempo o suficiente para saber.

Kankuro voltou a sala, agora devidamente arrumado, embora sem a costumeira maquiagem. Não se importava que o vissem sem, mas era costume que em qualquer reunião oficial, ele estivesse vestido a caráter.

Mas nem sempre a presença do Kazekage na sua casa era um sinal de problemas.

Os irmãos se sentaram na pequena sala de Kankuro. As casas de Suna eram no geral bastante econômicas, visando a proteção e não o conforto. Não tinham muito espaço extra, tirando a residência do Kazekage, onde apenas Gaara residia atualmente.

- E então? - O tom de Temari, embora um tanto descontraído, era o da shinobi e não o da irmã.

Kankuro se pôs a coloca-los a par dos detalhes das ultimas semanas. O caso tinha começado com simples ladrões, que andavam rondando o deserto. Os "simples" ladrões porem, se revelaram como sendo um grupo de ninjas - e não de baixo nível. Se apresentaram como missing-nin mas com uma certa investigação se descobriu que eram de Kumogakure. Não suspeitavam de uma guerra, já que Gaara andara conversando com o governante da vila, mas sabia que ele não tinha controle total sob os aldeões. Havia uma grande separação entre os shinobis, e um dos grupos não aceitava as decisões do atual Raikage, muito mais pacificas do que a tradição militar da vila. A gota d'água parecia ter sido o estreitamento da aliança com Suna – por velhos preconceitos contra Gaara, obviamente, mesmo depois daquilo tudo. Mas esse não era um assunto tocado entre os irmãos, não porque isso irritasse Gaara particularmente, mas Temari e Kankuro haviam desenvolvido uma atitude muito mais defensiva quanto a isso ao longo dos anos.

Kankuro se propora a ir fazer investigações, embora geralmente Temari era quem seria mandada com embaixadora. Gaara concordara – sabia que os conselheiros de Kumo não aceitariam qualquer acusação sem provas e eles costumavam ser bastante hostis com tentativas diplomáticas (Mesmo que Gaara não parecesse um bom exemplo para criticar as atitudes dos outros...).

No fim, parecia ser mais um problema de um grupo isolado e não exatamente da oposição. Seja como for, isso pediria alguma espécie de reação e o Raikage deveria ser informado de tudo.

- Temari, sei que você já tinha uma viagem marcada a Konoha – Começou Gaara, o tom firme e autoritário, digno de um inquestionável líder de que os outros dois tinham muito orgulho. - Mas preciso que vá a Kumogakure... Kankuro, separe alguns dos seus homens para irem com ela. Não temos certeza se ainda há perigo.

Os dois acenaram afirmativamente. Acertaram os últimos detalhes da missão embora ali claramente não fosse o lugar adequado para isso. Alguns poderiam achar que havia uma certa monopolização, já que as decisões muitas vezes eram tomadas em reuniões apenas com os três antes de serem levadas a conselho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era de conhecimento geral de que os três eram de fato alguns dos melhores shinobis da vila.

Mais do que isso, entre eles havia uma confiança, um respeito e admiração mutuo que fazia com que se entendessem muito melhor sozinhos do que num grupo de anciãos. E em Suna ninguém questionava nada – não depois de todas as provas de que Gaara era de longe o melhor Kage que Sunagakure já tivera.

Kankuro então relatara o estado de seu grupo. Nenhuma baixa, o que era extremamente positivo, mas três integrantes do seu grupo não estariam em condições plenas de lutar por pelo menos duas semanas. Temari perguntou sob seu estado para comandar outra missão – e dessa vez era a irmã, e não a shinobi, uma leve diferença que poderia ter sido perdida por uma pessoa comum.

Kankuro afirmou estar completamente bem, e que poderia ate mesmo sair em viagem no dia seguinte. Temari não pareceu acreditar e Gaara mandou-lhe expressamente, como seu Kazekage, que descansasse pelo menos por uma semana, mas em algum lugar, sua ordem se misturou com o desejo de irmão de proteger a família.

Kankuro não protestou, porque leu no ar que os dois haviam ficado preocupados. Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, era mais do que natural. Quando as coisas finalmente pareciam ter se resolvido, mais problemas apareciam, o que deixava os irmãos com quase nenhum tempo para apenas checar se estava tudo bem um com o outro. Não precisavam de muito, só um toque, uma palavra, um momento de silêncio para se assegurar de que venceram, juntos, mais um desafio.

Acabado o momento mais tenso, algo no ar parecia ter relaxado, quase como se uma estranha alegria que pairasse no ar. Kankuro falou alguma coisa completamente idiota – só para provocar alguma reação nos irmãos. E obteve sucesso, é claro.

Houve um tempo em que para Kankuro, o elo de sangue que eles tinham parecia mais com uma maldição. De certa forma, quando pequeno sonhava com o dia em que não teria que se importar com isso, que fosse livre, embora não soubesse bem como isso poderia acontecer. Hoje, tinha certeza de que era sim uma maldição.;Depois de tudo que passaram, toda a trajetória até ali e a infância da qual nenhum deles queria lembrar e que de uma forma ou de outra, os marcara permanentemente e não existia uma forma de consertar. Ainda lembrava de uma noite em que anos antes, Temari - um tom amargo, os ombros caídos, uma postura de derrota atípica nela - lhe confessou como era irônico que fossem precisar de um ninja hiperativo, vestido de laranja da vila da Folha, para fazerem eles perceberem que tinham feito tudo errado até então. Havia uma culpa nos olhos dela, de ter deixado Gaara passar por aquilo tudo sozinho e Kankuro sabia que quando ela o fitou, veria a mesma coisa nos seus.

Mas eles superaram aquilo. Juntos, por si mesmos. Tinha sido difícil e continuaria sendo. Porque não havia como deixarem de ser os filhos do terceiro Kazekage, não havia como deixarem seu passado para trás, seus problemas, suas limitações, seus traumas. Mas estavam juntos.

Temari e Kankuro riram. Gaara não riu, mas havia algo que certamente lembrava um sorriso em seu rosto. Não se levantaram, não se abraçaram ou falaram qualquer coisa. Mas naquele momento, era como se estivessem reafirmando seus laços e mais que isso, que falassem tudo aquilo que sentiam, disfarçados numa conversa trivial, amena demais para um grupo de shinobis.

Porque ninjas de Suna não falavam de sentimentos. Ninjas de Suna não perdiam tempo dizendo "eu te amo" quando a sombra da morte parecia sempre a esgueira, bem ali, se levantando com a poeira do deserto. Mas eles não precisavam disso para saber que o que eles tinham eram mais importante do que apenas sangue.

E então mesmo que o que os unia fosse uma maldição, um elo de um sangue do qual muitas vezes podiam não saber se deveriam ter ou não orgulho, uma razão besta para que estivessem sempre juntos, não havia um arrependimento naquilo. Mesmo que estivessem pagando por erros que não eram os deles, pelo menos poderiam agradecer de certa forma.

Kankuro olhou para seus irmãos e riu mais uma vez, enquanto Temari contava algo que Gaara tinha feito durante sua ausência e o ruivo apenas a olhava com uma expressão que dizia muito bem que não se arrependia de nada e não via nada de errado.

Podia ser mesmo uma maldição tudo aquilo pelo qual passavam.

Mas Kankuro não gostaria de dividir aquela maldição _com mais ninguém._


End file.
